Machinedramon
Machinedramon (known as Mugendramon in the Japanese version) is a Virus type Mega Level Digimon that is hypothesized to be the ultimate "Dramon" and Cyber Digimon in general. This is because it posseses parts of other ones, namely Megadramon, MetalTyrannomon, MetalMamemon, MetalGreymon and Andromon. It has appeared as an antagonist on several occasions in different Digimon media. It was the second biggest of the Dark Masters and is the Dark Master who was defeated by the Digidestined the quickest (2 episodes) in the English version, while in the Japanese version it appeared in as many episodes as MetalSeadramon. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, Machinedramon had taken to ruling over the city portion of Spiral Mountain. Machinedramon was the ruler of the Digital City, which looked like a fusion of the prominent cities on Earth. He can also be considered responsible for Ken Ichijoji's transformation into the Digimon Emperor. He is also the main antagonist's most powerful slave Digimon in Digimon World and the final boss of said game. Appearance Machinedramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanicle Dragon. He also has a dual cannons on his back. In Digimon Fusion, Machinedramon's appearance is slightly altered. In Digimon Fusion, Machinedramon has a purple choker presumably to tell he's Lilithmon's pet, and doesn't contain the dual cannons on his back. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly attacked Angemon and then attacked the 7 Ultimate Level Digimon before they could attack him and defeated them. After Puppetmon was defeated, the Digidestined wandered into Machinedramon's territory along a road in the middle of nowhere, until Kari developed a fever and kept passing-out, making Tai upset since this brings memories from his child-hood past with Kari. Izzy sent Tentomon to look for help, he soon digivolves into Kabuterimon and transports everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Kari to rest while being watched over by T.K., Patamon, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Kari. Izzy used his laptop and plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Izzy used his Laptop. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon managed to escape the carnage from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Izzy uses his Laptop and discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Izzy decided to do a little trick, Hagurumon soon become confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this back fires as Machinedramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Machinedramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Tai finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Machinedramon appears and everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. The Digidestined then sink underground. Machinedramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Kari manages to recover from her fever and is well again, Sora, Biyomon, T.K, Patomon and Gatomon then soon set off to find Tai and Izzy since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemon who is a Slave Master to the Numemon who are used to power Machinedramon's City. Kari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the Digidestined through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Kari frees the Numemon and they start calling her 'Queen Kari'. When Sora, T.K, Patamon and Biyomon meet up with Kari and all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him and begin to attack, when Kari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon to digivolve and give Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured and escapes, while the spirit possessing Kari's body leads the way to Tai and Izzy. WaruMonzaemon reports to Machinedramon that the Digidestined are still alive and Machinedramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner and as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off (Machinedramon kills him in the Japanese series). Tai and Izzy soon find Andromon who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Machinedramon, and also fix a dripping pipe. Machinedramon appeared and Andromon managed to hold him off for Tai and Izzy to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon can defeat Machinedramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Kari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Kari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapses and Agumon is hit by a beam of light, causing him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon. He charges up to Machinedramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with his Dramon Destroyers before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon starts to split and disappear. Despite being cut into pieces, Machinedramon manages to survive, though barely, and meets a dying Kimeramon, they DNA digivolve to form Millenniummon. ''Digimon World'' Machinedramon is the final boss of this videogame for the Playstation. It was the strongest "slave" digimon of Analog Man, the one responisble of causing Digimon to turn evil in File Island. It also was the only Mega level Digimon that appeared in this game, gaining a huge advantage. ''Digimon World 2'' Machinedramon also appeared in this game as one of the hardest enemies and showed only the final domains. It's a Data type Mega level Digimon. ''Digimon Fusion'' Machinedramon appeared again in Digimon Fusion when he is summoned by Laylamon. He was a different Machinedramon, without his silver cannons and wears a purple ring on his neck, and he has a gluttonous appetite. To make himself larger, Machinedramon gobbled up some SkullScorpiomon to become stronger. He then absorbed﻿ the rest of the SkullScorpiomon (and attempting to absorb the Fusion Fighters data as well, but thanks to Mikey, they became Shoutmon X4K) to become a red version of Machinedramon, called; HiMugendramon, this time with the cannons on his back. HiMugendramon attempts to blast Shoutmon X4 (as X4K) with his cannons, but Reapmon got in the way and took the blast himself. He was then defeated by Shoutmon X4K and Beelzemon (who was reincarnated from Reapmon). Personality Although he speaks quietly, Machinedramon is as ruthless and insane as Piedmon or Puppetmon. He is also the second biggest Dark Master among the group, MetalSeadramon being the biggest. He is a monstrous sadist who loves to destroy, and of all the Dark Masters employed the most brutal, offensive approach by dispatching the forces of the metal empire to eliminate the Digidestined. He is probably the most intelligent of the Dark Masters, as demonstrated by his tactic of using Izzy's computer. However he is not above mindless destruction, and will murder anyone with no remorse whatsoever. His destruction of all the Numemon makes him the most prolific murderer of the Dark Masters. In Digimon Fusion, Machinedramon has a diferent personality. He is a constantly hungry monster who loves to eat. Attacks *'Giga Cannon' *'Dragon Fire' *'Catastrophe Day' Quotes Gallery Mugendramon.jpg|Mugendramon aka Machinedramon. Lord Machinedramon.jpg|Lord Machinedramon aka Machinedramon. Machinedramon.png|Machinedramon as seen in Digimon Masters. machinedramon-2.jpg machinedramo.3.jpg Trivia *Machinedramon's Ultimate form can be either SkullGreymon, MetalGreymon (Vaccine), MetalGreymon (Virus), or Megadramon *Machinedramon can fuse with Kimeramon to form Millenniummon *Machinedramon can Digivolve into Chaosdramon *MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, MetalMamemon, and Megadramon and fuse together to form Machinedramon. * Ironically, Megadramon and Gigadramon work for Machinedramon and serve in the air force. *He was voiced by Dave Guerrie in the English version of the Digimon anime. Category:Giant Robots Category:Giant Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dragons Category:Robots Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Asexual Category:Stalkers Category:Bombers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brainwashers Category:Supremacists Category:Hatemongers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extremists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Monsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:One-Man Army Category:Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Status dependent on Version